undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 30
"Answers" is the eighth episode of the third season of The Unknown Nightmare and the first episode of the second half of the season. Plot Synopsis After the revelation of Rachel being Charlie's wife, Charlie must now get every answer he can out of Joe. Xander tracks the group, and reveals something to Sean. Andy talks to Sam about him killing the guards without remorse. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Sean arrived at Southfalls, with Xander and Sam. Charlie let Sean join them when they were going to Joe. Sam kept most of his time away from Charlie and Andy a secret. He killed three of Joe's guards outside the shack, not feeling anything. Charlie went in the shack first, asking Joe where his wife, Rachel, was. Plot Flashback (The Room: Day 4) Charlie lay in the room, his eyes clothes, but he tried to stay awake. His hands were on the side of his stomach, keeping pressure on the bullet wound. He kept seeing Sean with the gun in his hand, pointing right at Charlie. He saw the trigger being pulled, and the gunshot... That's what kept him awake. Every time he heard it, he jumped up. He never stood up, but his body would jerk. His eyes would be wide open, his heart would be racing, and then... there she was... standing right there in front of him. Rachel. She brightened up the room, it was the only thing that kept Charlie's eyes open for longer than 3 seconds. She knelt down in front of him, a comforting smile on her face. She stared deep into his eyes. He had hoped she would see the pain in him, the stress, and just let him go. But she disappeared, and the light faded away. He was back in the room, sitting there on his own. His head turned to one of the chairs, and he noticed the camera on it. He lifted one of his hands forward, keeping the other on his stomach. He dragged himself towards it, holding his breath every time he moved. His head was pounding, but he ignored it, thinking it was just because of the stress he was under. Eventually, he made it to the chair. He grabbed it with his left arm, and knocked it over. The camera fell from the chair, sliding towards him. He lifted it up to his face, staring right into it. "Fuck you", he whispered into it, before using all his strength to throw it against the wall. ---- Present (The Shack: Night 10) "Where is she?!" Charlie repeated. He had his gun pointed straight at Joe's head, who was standing on the other side of the table. Joe kept a straight face, not wanting to show any emotion. "Sit", Joe gestured. He pulled out one of the chairs, and sat down. He stared at Charlie until he sat down too. Charlie kept the gun pointed at him, and sat down. "So what do you want to know?" Joe asked. "I'm getting kinda sick of repeating myself", Charlie snapped, "Where's my family?" "Don't you think there are more important questions you should be asking?" Joe asked. "No", Charlie said, "That can wait". "Well then", Joe said, "'I'll answer all of your questions if you answer one of mine". "No deal", Charlie said, "Mine first". "What happened to my guards", Joe asked. "They're dead", Charlie answered quickly, "Now where's my family?" "All of them?" Joe asked. "No, stop stalling", Charlie said, tightening his grip on the gun. Joe leant back on his chair, "Fine, let's get started". ---- Present (Outside The Shack: Night 10) "What if he kills him?" Jason asked. The group were waiting outside the shack, keeping an eye out for walkers. "He won't", Andy said. "Well, he is a murderer", Dave noted. "First of all, we don't know that for sure. Second, so is Joe", Andy said. "Psst", Anya whispered. They looked at her, and she nodded her head towards a small group of walkers. Dave and Hawkins went over to her, grabbing whatever melee weapons they had with them. As they fought, the rest of the group began to do their own thing. Jason put his ear up to the shack's door, seeing if he could hear anything, while Sean circled the shack, making sure there was no way Joe could escape. Sam and Andy were left by themselves, giving Andy the opportunity to ask something that's been bothering him. "You just killed three people", Andy piped up. "They weren't good people", Sam noted. "We don't know that", Andy said, "They could've been in bigger shit than us". "We didn't have time to ask them nicely", Sam coldly replied. Andy felt lost, "What the hell happened to you?" Sam sighed, not wanting to tell the story again, "You'd never think it would only take a couple days for the world to go to shit. Not just the dead, but everyone. If we don't stop this, if we don't get Joe to turn of this machine thing, then you'll know exactly what I'm talking about. And... even if we do get him to turn it off, by the time the world gets back to normal, I'll be surprised if it ever does". Andy couldn't bring himself to speak, afraid in case whatever he says hits a nerve. ---- Present (The Shack: Night 10) "Okay, first question", Charlie began, "Where's my family?" "They're with me", Joe answered, "Next". "Can I have them back?" "Not yet". "Why not?" Charlie asked, raising his voice. "Because I still need you", Joe answered, keeping his voice calm. "What do you need me for?" "You still haven't passed your test", Joe noted, "When you do, you can see your family". "What's my test?" Charlie asked. "You'll find out eventually", Joe said, showing a small grin. It took every ounce of Charlie strength not to pull the trigger. "Okay then", Charlie sighed, "I'll have to leave some of these for the rest of the group. So... Did Jim work for you?" "Why would you ask that?" Joe asked. "Because his bag had all of these notes that saved my life... and Sean used his bag when he needed a code". "A code for what?" "That'll be my next question", Charlie snapped, "Now, did Jim work for you?" "Yes, he did", Joe said. "Why? What did you have on him?" "I had nothing on him", Joe said, fiddling his fingers. "You have something on every one of your people", Charlie said, "Don't start lying to me, Joe". Joe smiled, liking Charlie's attitude, "You wanna know what I had on him? That night when he showed you the tape, the one with you murdering that man in cold blood". "Lilly's brother", Charlie said, "And, I didn't kill him". "Oh, didn't you?" Joe sarcastically asked, "There's a tape out there can say different. The tape that he showed you came from me. He was working with me since then. The address he gave you, the parking lot? Me. I gave him that. He did all of that, because I did have something on him". "What was it?" "Let's just say he was keeping your family alive", Joe said, "But then... he fucked up. So that had consequences". "What did you do?" Charlie asked. "I did nothing to him", Joe said, "One of your group killed him, I'll leave that to you to find out whom. I did something to your family". "What?" "You'll see", Joe smiled, "You know, your wife, I faked her death. I needed you. When she died, I wasn't expecting you to become a fan of the alcohol and practically abandon your daughter... but you did. I took her that night. Killed the babysitter, and took Emily. It led up to everything, the murder, the room". "Why me? Why Sean? Why Andy? Why any of us?" Charlie asked. "I'll admit, it's random", Joe explained, "I pick whoever I want. I force them into working for me. But you... you, Andy, Jack, Lilly, Cameron, Walter, Sam and Larry, you guys were the victims. Think about it, what I had on Jim, affected you. So I tested to see how strong you were, how much you wanted to live your family. Andy, I affected him personally. You see, his wife... cancer. He began to think it was his fault, he spent too much time at work, trying to find a cure. But he wasn't a scientist, he was a physicist". Charlie felt sweat falling down his face, the pain from his head was getting worse. He stood up, walking around the room. He took out the bottle of aspirin the doctor gave him. "The chemo", Joe said, "She had to take the pills. Let's just say, it was the wrong pills". As Charlie gulped down the pills, he turned to Joe, "You killed her, so that he would help you build the machine?" "Exactly!" Joe exclaimed, "You know, you were all connected in a way. Lilly's brother, he sold drugs to Jack. He was undergoing his test. He also sold them to my wife... and it killed her, so that's how he came into this". "Why were you testing people before all of this?" Charlie asked. "Because... I needed to see who deserved to live", Joe said, "Her brother was already a drug dealer, so he was easy to have killed. So I got you, Jack and Lilly into this just like that". "Why didn't I deserve to live?" Charlie asked, "Sean almost killed me in that room". "You deserved it because you wasted so much of your perfect life taking stuff for granted", Joe explained, "Then, the minute you lost your job, you took it out on your wife. That's when your daughter found her in the kitchen, I slipped her the same pills I did with Andy's wife, but your wife only took one. That caused her to go into the coma". Charlie nodded, trying to think of something else to ask. ---- Present (Outside The Shack: Night 10) Sean continued to circle the shack, he looked over to Dave as he killed the last walker, crushing its head with his foot. When Sean was behind the shack, out of everyone's sight, he ran into Xander. Xander stood in front of him, looking at Sean. "Jesus", Sean said, almost having a heart attack, "What are you doing here?" Xander smiled, "You're easy to find. You're trail almost went cold, but here you guys are". "What do you want?" Sean asked. "I wanna see him", Xander said. "Not yet, you can later", Sean said. Xander let out a small laugh, before he lost his patience. He grabbed Sean, pushing him up against a tree. "Now, here's what I should have told you from day one", Xander explained, "I don't take no for an answer, you probably remember that one time I tortured you, right? Well, listen here. I'm going in, whether you like it or not... and I'm asking him one question, okay?" "Fine, get your fucking hands off me", Sean said. Xander dropped him. "And then... I'm killing him", Xander added. "Whoa, whoa, whoa", Sean stopped him as he started walking, "You're not killing him". "You can't stop me", Xander said. "We need him", Sean noted, "He's the only one who can stop all of this". "I don't care about all of this!" Xander shouted, "I was tested too". Sean stepped backwards, "What?" "He tested me too", Xander repeated. "Then why... why are you still working for him?" Sean asked. "Because... up until the day you escaped, I was still being tested", he said. Xander was visibly upset. "What was your test?" Sean asked. "Now's not the time", Xander said. "So how did that make you feel?" Sean asked. "You're asking me about my feelings? Seriously?" "It made you feel like shit, didn't it?" Sean asked, "Whatever it was? It ruined you, didn't it?" "Shut the fuck up", Xander said, he continued to the shack's door. The others were shocked when they saw him, and even Dave drew his gun on him. Xander ignored them, and went for the door. He pushed Jason out of the way and he put his hand on the handle. But the door swung open. Charlie stood at the door, getting a fright when he saw Xander. "We're ready", Charlie said to the others. Xander saw Joe sitting inside, a faint smile on his face. ---- Present (The Shack: Night 10) Everyone was standing around the table where Joe sat. He was outnumbered, almost feeling claustrophobic. "Who's first?" Dave asked. "Me", Xander said. He didn't give anyone a chance to talk, and asked his question straight away, "Why did you make me do it?" Joe was confused at first, but eventually caught on, "Because you were strong. Not as strong as I thought, but strong enough". "So that's it?" Xander asked, "That's all I get? How 'bout this? Why did you do it to me?" "Because everyone had a role to play", Joe sighed. Xander lost his patience, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Joe. Sean jumped before Xander could shoot him, knocking Xander to the side. The gun still went off, and when Sean realized Xander was knocked out, he looked up at Jason. Jason stood there, his mouth wide open, in shock. He looked down, seeing a bullet hole in the wall in between his legs. "That was too close to my manhood", Jason sighed. "Never knew you had any", Anya said. "Wow", Jason muttered. "That was bound to attract walkers", Dave said. "Walkers?" Joe laughed, "That's a funny name". "Biters is better", Charlie said. "What do you call them?" Dave asked. "People", Joe said. "Okay", Dave said, "My first question... where's Rachel?" Charlie looked at him, "What?" "We had this girl in our group... she was taken", Dave said. "I wondered what had happened to her", Jason said. "Rachel?" Charlie asked, he looked to Joe, "Is that my Rachel?" Joe nodded, "I asked the mayor to take her. The bitch escaped, found the group... so I got her back". "What do you mean your Rachel?" Anya asked. Charlie sighed, "She's my wife". The tension raised in the room. "Plot twist", Jason muttered. "You had her the entire time?" Charlie asked. "Well, I'm sorry but you didn't mention her", Dave snapped. "Yeah, neither did you", Charlie said, "Also, while we're on the subject of you guys being ignorant assholes... who killed Jim?" Dave stuttered, the subject wasn't exactly his favourite, "Frank... Frank killed him". "And where's Frank?" Charlie asked. "He's dead... okay?" Dave said. Charlie wasn't sure if he believed him. "Can we get on with this?" Andy asked. "Why did you start the... apocalypse?" Jason asked. "Do you know how many people were in the world?" Joe asked, "7 billion". "So?" Anya asked. "The world within the next 250 years, looking at all the statistics, would have become way too overpopulated for our natural resources. Famine, pestilence, drought... all these things will become commonplace", Joe explained. "So you think what you did was a good thing?" Anya asked. "You'll thank me in 250 years", Joe said. "So how do we turn off the machine?" Andy asked. Joe turned his head to him, "There are three machines. One lab holds all the power. The one you and Charlie went to. The other two actually keep it powered". "How do we stop it?" Dave asked. "Well... you destroy the two that keep it powered... and then you turn it off at the main lab", Joe explained. "Why are you telling us all of this?" Andy asked. "Because... one of them is already destroyed", Joe explained, "The one Sean was at, the one that I tried to have him killed... that one was destroyed. There's only one left, and you're never gonna get through my guards". "Where is it?" Sean asked. "You'll have to figure that one out for yourselves", Joe said, "Any more questions?" "What was The Event?" Charlie asked. "That was the second stage", Joe said, "You see, it took six days for everybody to become infected. But when the event happened... it was so that everyone who was infected would be knocked out". Charlie stood back from the group, remembering that he never blacked out. "And that's why you, Charlie, never did", Joe said, "Your brain tumor got in the way". Andy looked at Charlie, "Brain tumor?" "Later", Charlie said. "You're not infected", Joe said. "How did you know about the tumor?" Charlie asked. "Everything that goes on in Southfalls... I know about", Joe said. "What about the tattoos?" Charlie asked. "Just so I know who works for me", Joe said, "It's just for fun". "Ethan", Sean muttered, "Why did you get him to kill my wife?" Joe looked at him, "Because he was already a murderer... I need you as well as Charlie". Sean took in a deep breath, "I think you've answered enough". Sean walked out of the shack, leaving everyone else in there. "You're coming with us", Dave said, "We need to know where that other lab is". "Can I have a few more seconds with him?" Charlie asked. "Sure...", Dave said. He and Jason lifted Xander out, while the others followed them. Andy put his hand on Charlie's shoulder as he passed him. The door closed behind them, leaving Charlie in there with Joe. Joe stood up, looking at Charlie. Charlie looked through the cracks in the wall, seeing the sun rise. "You have another question?" Joe asked. Charlie shook his head, "We don't need you... When you had Sean tortured, he said there was another town. I'm guessing you worked there". Joe stayed silent. "So... the location of the other lab must be there", Charlie said. "You need me", Joe said. Charlie looked down at the gun in his hands. He thought about his wife, his daughter. He thought about all the pain Joe put in everyone. He closed his eyes... and everything went silent. He turned around, tears in his eyes. He raised the gun, aiming it at Joe's chest. He looked into Joe's eyes, feeling nothing but pain. His finger twitched... and he pulled the trigger. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Deaths *Joe Trivia *This episode will explain the majority of questions, such as; Joe's motives to beginning the apocalypse, why he chose everyone, etc. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues